¡Quiero un beso tuyo!
by Shiorita
Summary: Harto de ver cómo Nami maneja a Sanji a su antojo, decide hacer algo al respecto. Aunque las cosas no salen como tenía planeado. Regalo para Neyade.


Regalo de Navidad para Neran. Espero que te guste. =D

Btw, es una cosa rara porque se me ocurrió el argumento y tengo pensado hacer otra historia de la misma temática pero con un Nami&Zoro que al fin y al cabo es mi OTP de One Piece.

No es un asunto de vida o muerte, ni algo que necesite hacer con mucha urgencia pero Zoro ha decidido que ya es hora de tomar medidas con respecto al dichoso asunto. ¿El por qué? Bueno, es una cadena extraña que comienza con los gritos de Luffy. Ya se sabe, el capitán siempre tiene hambre, así que su hobbie favorito es darle guerra a Sanji para que cocine. ¡Si por Luffy fuera Sanji no saldría nunca de la cocina! Y no es que le moleste, porque le encanta cómo cocina el hombre. Si sólo le dejara comer un poco más... Pero, no, por supuesto, Sanji sólo deja repetir de plato a Nami y a Robin. Y claro, esto es lo que la mente de Zoro concluye. Si Sanji se da cuenta de que Nami sólo le usa y no le aprecia en absoluto, dejará de hacerle favores. Si Nami ya no come todo, Luffy podrá repetir de postre y de todo lo que quiera. Si eso consigue mantener quieto a Luffy, ¡él podra dormir todo lo que se le antoje!

Así que, aunque no es cuestión de vida o muerte, Zoro decide levantarse e ir a hablar con el cocinero de la tripulación.

Entra en la cocina, abruptamente, sin mirar a nadie. Y ve cómo Sanji está cuidando a Nami y a Robin con unos pastelillos por los que, si Luffy supiera de su existencia, pondría el grito en el cielo. Y después de su entrada estelar Zoro se queda estático, pues no sabe qué debe hacer a continuación.

Pegar cuatro gritos debería ser la solución, pero él es de los que piensan antes de hablar y no tiene ni idea qué decir. Después de varios minutos ahí parado Nami se aburre de meterse con él, y se marcha, con Robin a gritar un poco al resto de los tripulantes y a hablar sobre mares y mapas.

Bien, piensa cuando oye la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Ahora es cuando él debería empezar la conversación pero, ¡ay! Zoro nunca ha sido un gran orador.

Así que elige el camino fácil. Las palabras le salen solas (Nami no te quiere, sólo te utiliza. Y tú eres un idiota por dejarte tratar así), total tampoco son tan complicadas. Además, a bocajarro todo es más rápido, menos doloroso, más real, en definitiva mejor.

Pero lo que no se espera, eso desde luego, es la impasibilidad de Sanji. No es que pase de él o algo así, es que simplemente sigue a los suyo (sal aquí, salsa con un poquito de aceite por aquí, mientras bato la mezcla y la masa acaba de hacerse en el horno) y al final se le escapa un ya bastante audible imprimado con una aceptación sorprendente. ¡Sabe que no le quiere, que ni siquiera le importa y aún así...! Desde luego, Luffy fue un artista cuando le eligió como cocinero pero no como nada más porque, cerebro tiene poco.

Se aproxima a él. Quiere verle la cara, porque nunca le ha visto con esa actitud y le pone nervioso que le esté dando la espalda. Huele ese postre con tan buena pinta que está preparando y siente tentaciones de probarlo. Obviamente se lleva un cachete del furioso cocinero que detesta que él y Luffy hagan ese tipo de cosas mientras él está cocinando. Se vuelve, furioso.

–¡Eh! Que sólo quiero ver cómo sabe.

–Lo verás a la vez que todos, nadie va primero aquí.

Eso le recuerda a qué ha venido.

–Excepto Nami, ¿no? ¿Por qué eres así? Tan considerado con ella cuando ella no lo es contigo.

–¿ Y a ti qué te importa?

Está irritado y es lógico, porque desde luego que el asunto no es de la incumbencia de Zoro. Bueno, la otra opción es atar a Luffy al mástil y dejarle allí mientras berrea pero no se mueve por la borda. Se gira para marcharse, cuando escucha la voz de Sanji.

–Es por educación. Simple y sencillamente por eso. Claro que a ti que nadie te ha enseñado cómo tratar a una mujer...

–Perdona –le replica, molesto –, a mí me han enseñado a ser educado, pero no a cortejar a todas y cada una de las mujeres que se pasean delante de mis ojos. Eso es cosa tuya, que eres un enamoradizo y te gustan todas las mujeres que ves.

Es la frase más larga que ha dicho y se siente agotado. Pero si eso sirve que las próximas tardes pueda dormir con tranquilidad, entonces no le importa tanto.

–No –responde únicamente Sanji.

–No ¿qué? –Zoro se siente confundido.

–No me gustan las mujeres. –Aclara Sanji mirándolo con una decisión en los ojos que Zoro no termina de comprender. Ese cocinero que tienen es más extraño que los libros de navegación que lee Nami y que alguna vez trató de entender (con sus correspondientes gritos y golpes).

–Entonces, ¿te gust...? ¿gustamos? –consigue terminar la frase Zoro.

–Sí, me gustan los hombres. –Y no dice como tú por temor a que Zoro se crea que el que le gusta es él, cuando en realidad lo que quiere explicar es que Zoro es hombre.

Zoro se queda mirándolo, indiferente. ¿Qué más le da a él que le gusten los hombres o las mujeres? Si mientras se encargue de Luffy... Hostia, ¡Luffy! Habrá que amarrarlo al poste después de todo. Se asusta de golpe y una mueca desagradable se pinta en su rostro cuando su mente imagina, sin querer, a Sanji haciéndole algo al capitán mientras esté está atado en el poste.

Sanji, ajeno a estos pensamientos, sólo puede ver su cara. Y se molesta, ¡claro que sí! ¡No te jode! Acaba de soltarle a Zoro que es gay y el tiene la santa jeta de mostrar toda su homofobia. Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Se va a enterar ese crío de tres espadas.

–Tampoco es tan malo. No hay mucha diferencia entre besos de chicas y de chicos.

–No, no, si yo no digo nada.

–A ti te han besado las chicas alguna vez ¿no? –le reta Sanji furioso a Zoro que no sabe dónde meterse.

–Sí... –dice en voz baja.

–¡Pues compara!

Y le besa. Porque, total, en ese barco cada uno se lo monta como le da la gana. Si hay que manipular se manipula, si hay que dar guerra se da, si hay que hablar sin medias tintas se hace, y si hay que comparar tampoco es cuestión de andarse con chiquitas.

Aunque ahora que lo piensa sí que hay una ligera diferencia entre ese beso y los anteriores. No sabe qué coño es, y aún menos le importa, pero ¡eh! Sabe realmente bien. A especias y sabores que sólo Sanji conoce y sabe cocinar.

Y cuando Zoro vuelve a salir a la cubierta, pasa cerca de Nami que discute acaloradamente con Luffy y Usoop con a saber qué, y se tumba en su rincón favorito con la firme intención de dormirse ya no le importa tanto la guerra que están dando. A fin de cuentas, cuando la cosa se vuelva muy cargante Zoro no tiene más que ir a la cocina y dormirse en el suelo de ellas. E incluso pedirle algún postre a Sanji pues lo que él le puede dar a cambio, es algo que Nami no tiene a su alcance.

Mientras se va quedando dormido se da cuenta de que no le importaría besarle (o ser besado, el orden de factores no altera el producto, ya se sabe) de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo no puede ser tan difícil. Puede aparecer de sopetón en la cocina y soltárselo tal cual, a bocajarro: quiero un beso tuyo.


End file.
